


Destiny Protocol

by Mx_Cobweb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Cobweb/pseuds/Mx_Cobweb
Summary: After 'Avengers: Infinity War', Tony Stark POV





	Destiny Protocol

0.

 

 

"이봐, 정신 차려."

건조한 음성이 깊게 가라앉던 토니 스타크의 의식을 현실 세계로 다시금 이끌어 올렸다.

 

토니는 온통 눈물과 땀으로 흐릿해진 시야를 확보하려 눈을 깜빡였다. 이질적인 주홍빛 하늘을 보자마자 그는 자신이 여전히 전장 한복판에 있음을 인지하였다. 뒷목에 다시 식은땀이 흐르는 것을 느끼며, 토니는 이를 악물고 천근만근과도 같이 느껴지는 몸을 일으켰다.

 

하지만 아무리 주위를 둘러보아도 그 자신과 새파란 기계인간을 제외하면 다른 생명체의 기척을 찾을 수 없었다. _그럼 이 모든 게 진짜로 꿈이 아니라고?_

그의 품 안의 온기가 사그라들던 모습이 문득 뇌리를 스쳤다. 토니는 다리의 힘이 풀려 그만 털썩 주저 앉고야 말았다. 그는 손금 사이에 아직도 남아 있는 검은 재를 멀거니 내려다 보았다. 이게 설마 피터 파커가 존재했던 증거라고는 도저히 믿을 수 없었다. _그럴 리 없어._

 

타노스가 이겼고, 영웅들은 패배하였다. 그 후의 일은 오로지 절망뿐이었다. 죽음의 냄새가 온 사방에 진동하는 가운데, 어느 패자의 눈물이 망자들의 땅 위를 하염없이 적셨다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"지구로 가려면 저쪽에 있는 우주선을 고쳐서 쓰든지 해라. 나는 바로 내 목적지로 갈 테니."

 

토니는 건조한 말투와 달리 자신만큼이나 눈가가 축축해진 이의 뒷모습을 멀거니 바라보았다. 이윽고 저만치서 엔진 소리가 멀어지는 소리가 들려왔다. 그는 이제 그 자신도 움직여야 할 때임을 알았다.

고통을 이기는 건 언제나 고통이었다. 도무지 마르지 않는 눈물샘을 잠그기 위해 스스로 뺨을 때리고는 말을 듣지 않는 몸을 억지로 일으켜 걸음을 옮겼다. 그는 자신이 위치한 타이탄 행성에 대한 자료를 수집하고 분석하는 것과 동시에, 여기에서 일어난 일에 대해 생각하는 것을 멈추려고 노력했으나, 그다지 효과적이지는 않았다. _피터._

 

그는 이곳에서 일어난 일이 지구에서도 마찬가지로 일어났다고 가정한다면, 그야말로 아비규환 그 자체일 것으로 짐작하였다. _그들은, 내 동료들은 살아 있을까?_

그리고 이 사건에 대해 사람들이 결국 어벤져스에게 책임을 묻게 되리라고 생각하기에 이르렀으나, 이번에도 토니로서는 이를 부정할 수가 없었다. 그의 목숨과 타임 스톤을 맞바꾸고 죽어간 마법사를 기억하는 한, 그는 이 죄책감에서 영영 벗어나지 못할 것이었다. _부디 살아 있어줘. 너희들이라도._

 

마침내 낡은 우주선을 발견한 그는 기체에 결함이 없는지를 확인하고 조종간을 잡았다. 작동 원리는 얼마 전에 그가 작동해본 타노스 졸개의 우주선과 비슷한 방식이라 다루기 한결 쉬웠다. 토니는 목적지를 지구로 설정하고서, 이제는 꿈에서나 볼 수 있는 아이를 보기 위하여 눈을 감았다.

 


End file.
